Charter of the Coalition of Defensive Nations
=The Coalition of Defensive Nations - Charter= Preamble The Coalition of Defensive Nations hereby referred to as the CDN, is an alliance of nations bound by the same Core Values and united in defense of the sovereignty of its nations. To this end, the CDN is structured in a militarily uniform way which allows it’s nations to function together as one army of nations. Article I – Rights of Membership. The CDN will not impede any nations right to freedom of speech, religion and ethnicty. The CDN will not make any law where the nations of the coalition have no right to peacebly assemble, and to petition against the Government. Article II – Government. The CDN is lead by the Commanding officers hereby reffered to as the Gov. ‘’’’The Gov.’’’’ ‘’’General’’’ – The Director of the Coalition ‘’’Lt. General’’’ – Assistant Director of the Coalition. Assists the general in decisions of war and takes over the alliance when the general either; i) Steps Down, ii) Cannot fulfil his duty, iii) Is absent. ‘’’Maj. General’’’ – Assists the General on Internal and External operations. ‘’’Brigadiers’’’ – Look after a certain department in the Coalition. Brigadiers are responsible for looking after the members in those departments. ‘’’Colonels’’’ – Look after Battallions in the Coaliton and The members in them. Article III – War and Defense The Coaltion is a Defensive alliance at all times and will only attack when provoked. We will stand by our friends and our allies until we have exhausted every other option for our enemies. Diplomatic Efforts are used to gain peace and avoid wars altogether. Section 1B Tech Raids are prohibited by the coalition. We do not permit any wars used for raiding other nations. Section 1C The Coalition requires all wars to be approved of before war is declared between two nations. War requests must be sent to the Brigadier of Defense and The General. The Brigadier and General will discuss the war between themselves before giving a verdict. Any nation attacking without permission is subject to a Court Martial, leading to an official warning or Ban. All records of war are kept under lock and key and may be used as evidence in a Court Martial. Before Requesting an attack, Nations must have sufficiant reasons for an attack. The Coalition reserves all rights to deny any war requests. Section 1D - Nukes CDN member nations are encouraged to purchase nuclear weapons as a defensive measure. However, no nation of the CDN is allowed to launch a nuke unless a direct order is given to the Defense Brigadier by the General. That order will not be issued unless decided on by a majority vote of the Commanders. Where time is an issue and immediate action is required, the highest level commanding officer available will have the express authority to issue the command. Article IV – War Crimes and Court Martial If a Nation within the Coalition commits a crime deemed as a war crime by the CDN They shall be sent for a Court martial. Court Martials are performed by the Brigadier of defense and The Colonels. The Defendant may choose any other member in the Coalition including the Government to try and defend him. The Chosen Attorney has the right to ask for payment in any way shape or form. Should the Defedant be found guilty the Defense Brigadier has the final say, not the Generals, however he may discuss with them. The General may Over rule him though. Trade and Tech Deals The Coalition reserves the right to withdraw any aid given to a nation who has requested it but has been put onto the ‘RED’ List. The Coalition will always encourage Trade Circles, Tech deals and Aid between other alliances as well as between the members of the CDN. The CDN reserves the right to Deny tech deal, Aid or Trade circles from other alliances. =Amedments= Any member of the CDN may make recommendations for amendments to the Charter. Amendments to the present Charter shall come into force for all members of the CDN when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the Commanders and ratified. Any member of the CDN may make recommendations for alterations of the existing Charter. Any alteration of the present Charter shall take effect when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the COs and ratified. =Ratification= *Bomberboy - General Of the Coalition *QQQ14 - Lietenant General of the Coaltion *Villianfiend - Colonel, 1 Batallion Category:Alliance charters